In one type of plastic container it is common to make the plastic container by injection molding a finish, extruding an integral plastic tube attached to the finish, closing molds about the container and blowing the container to the confines of the mold to form the container. Such a method is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,710,987, and 2,911,673 and 2,936,481.
In such a container, if a closure is to be applied it is necessary for special closure tooling to be used; have a bottle and closure inventory; and require the customer to handle separate parts. In addition, where the closure and container are made of separate plastics, the closures and containers may need to be separated in order to recycle the plastic.
It has heretofore been suggested to provide an integral closure such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,086,249, 3,115,682 and 5,008,006.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a plastic container having an injected finish and closure with an extruded and blown body portion; wherein the closure is connected to the finish of the container by a hinge strap; wherein the closure includes a plug portion such that when the strap is folded about the hinge, which is formed integrally, the plug portion of the closure is centered over and can be readily pressed into the finish for sealing.
In accordance with the invention, the plastic container and body includes a body portion, a neck defining a finish and having an opening therein and a closure connected to the end of the neck by a strap. The strap is formed with a weakened line such as to define an integral hinge about which the closure is folded after filling the container with the contents in order as to bring a plug portion of the closure into engagement with the opening of the finish.